Certain light systems (e.g., including lamp head assemblies) include a plurality of light producing elements (e.g., ultraviolet radiation LEDs, also known as UV LEDs, etc.). Often, these light producing elements are arranged in a plurality of arrays, each of the arrays including a plurality of the light producing elements. Such light systems are used in connection with many applications such as, for example, UV curing applications (e.g., UV curing of inks, bonding agents such as adhesives, coatings, etc.), horticultural applications, and medical applications.
Such conventional light systems face certain challenges. For example, most LED based light systems are not designed with field replaceable components. Operators are often not trained in the troubleshooting, maintenance, and repair of such complicated light systems. Thus, if there is a failure of a subsystem (e.g., a failure in the cooling system, such as a water based cooling system, or a failure of a significant number of LEDs), the entire light system may need to be returned for service. Worse, the entire light system may be treated as a consumable, which is costly to the user.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved lamp head assemblies, and methods of assembling and operating the lamp head assemblies.